


Good Vibrations

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Cel and Zolf), (Zoscar), Cel gives Zoscar a vibrator, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sex Toys, Silly, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: "There's— there's a dial, and an on-off button, but you'll— you'll figure it out, I'm sure, and-and if you don't like it, I can— I mean we can workshop it, or, or you can just not say anything if you'd rather not, or I can— I can demonstrate, if-if— would you like me to demonstrate?""It's a bit public, this, innit?" Zolf says.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For love is always with you and love is stronger than death is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746333) by [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime). 



> Soooooo there was a mention of Cel giving Zolf and Wilde a vibrating sex toy in makesometime's _gorgeous_ kinktober (chapter 11, specifically, but like, read the whole thing if you have not done so, it's real real real good), and I was like :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: and ran with it. 
> 
> This ... takes place whenever you want it to. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

"I, uh, I— I've got something for you," Cel says, looking around the square. They and Zolf are sitting on the fountain in the middle, Zolf with his legs swinging in the air, Cel more leaning against it, long legs crossed by the ankles.

"For me?" Zolf says, raising a set of surprised eyebrows. He's about to say something more, when Cel cuts him off with a much too loud whisper. 

"No, it's— I mean, you _can_ keep it for yourself, I am _not_ one to judge, actually I strongly encourage familiarising yourself with— but–but that's none of my business. It's— it's for you both."

"Okay?" Zolf says. Cel's hands are fidgeting with their shirt buttons, their eyes going anywhere but Zolf's confused expression. "Should we wait for Wilde, then?" 

Cel tenses up, fingers tightening around a vial strapped to their front. "No! No, I think— I think I'll give it to you, and you can show it to him. If you like it. I'm pretty sure _he_ will. I could be wrong, but I— I—" They pause, and finally look at Zolf. "It's a sex thing."

"Ah," Zolf says. "Yeah. He'll probably like it, then."

Cel looks around the square, and, seeing nobody close by, pulls out a small velvet bag from the inner pocket of their coat and presses it into Zolf's hands. 

"There's— there's a dial, and an on-off button, but you'll— you'll figure it out, I'm sure, and-and if you don't like it, I can— I mean we can workshop it, or, or you can just not say anything if you'd rather not, or I can— I can demonstrate, if-if— would you _like_ me to demonstrate?"

"It's a bit public, this, innit?" Zolf says, feeling around the elongated thing in the bag. Suddenly the thing starts vibrating in his hands, and Zolf almost drops it, but then there’s Cel’s long-fingered hands around his own, squeezing slightly so he can feel the vibration running up his arms. 

Cel pushes off the fountain and comes around to stand in front of Zolf, their hands carefully positioning his around the thing in the bag. 

“So,” they say, “if you press _here—”_ They position his thumb. “—then you change the, the, the frequency, which— you gotta find one that works for you, that, you know, fit your vibes?” 

They look at him expectantly, giddy. Zolf presses the button. 

_“Oh,”_ he says, surprised as the vibrations get stronger and slower. His eyebrows go up. That’s certainly… _interesting._

“And- and you can, of course, turn it off,” Cel says, moving his thumbs again. “Otherwise it’d just rattle under your bed forever, and I don’t— don’t think that’d do a lot for the- for the relationship as a whole. Trust me,” they give him a slightly embarrassed grin, patting his hands. Zolf presses in where they’ve positioned his thumb, and the device powers down immediately, leaving a strange tingle behind in his palms.

“And then you put it—” he begins, now, _now_ feeling awkward about the whole thing. 

“You can put it wherever you like,” Cel says, awkwardly patting the backs of his hands. “It’s waterproof.” 

“And it’s not gonna— not gonna electrocute anyone, is it?” Zolf asks, looking up at Cel. Recently he’s never quite sure if they’re on the same page. 

“Would you like it to?” Cel asks, cocking an eyebrow at him. “I’m personally not opposed to a little ‘lectrocution, but it’s not something _everyone_ is a fan of in the bedroom. Thought I’d let you off easy this time.” 

Zolf narrows his eyes at them. Cel’s been spending too much time with Wilde, and now he doesn’t know if they’re making puns at him or not. They grin back, waggling their eyebrows suggestively. 

“Anyway, I, I— I hope it’s not weird. And that you’ll have fun. Yes.” They’re still holding his hands, and Zolf finds that he really doesn't mind. 

“What are you two plotting at?” 

Wilde has, somehow, snuck up on them, and is leaning against the fountain in the place Cel occupied moments before. He’s wearing dark glasses, looking between Cel and Zolf over the rims with an inquisitive expression. “Secrets?” 

Zolf looks at Wilde. Then he looks at Cel. “Yes,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “We’re, uh. Planning your birthday party. ”

Cel gives an awkward little squak of laughter and takes half a step back from Zolf, shoving their hands into the pockets of their coat. 

“Yeah,” they say, clearly uncomfortable with the lie even though it's practically harmless. “We, we, we have big plans, Mr. Smith and me, and we really can't tell you.”

Wilde looks between them, rather unimpressed. “Really,” he says. 

“Really,” Zolf agrees, folding his hands together around the bag, so Wilde won't see. “But I think you'll appreciate the vibe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
